In process automation technology, measuring systems are often applied, which comprise a measurement transmitter and a sensor. The sensor serves for registering a chemical/physical, measured variable, which is either represented in the measurement transmitter after a further processing, or forwarded to the process control/process display.
Communication between the sensor and the measurement transmitter can be analog or digital.
In the following, only measuring systems having digital communication between the sensor and the measurement transmitter will be considered.
An example of such a digitally communicating measuring system combines the product, LIQUILINE®, as the measurement transmitter and the product, MEMOSENS®, as the sensor. Both products are manufactured and sold by Endress+Hauser.
In the case of commercially successful measuring systems, their manufacturers frequently desire to enter into ventures, in which the measuring system of concern, or components thereof, e.g. the measurement transmitter or the sensor, is/are produced under license.
In such case, it must, however, be assured, that both original components manufactured by the manufacturer of the measuring system as licensor, as well as also licensed components manufactured by the licensee, are compatible with one another and work together without problem.
Moreover, it should be prevented, that unauthorized infringers bring to market sensors or measurement transmitters, which work with the original components, or with the licensed components, without problem.